Falling
by souleaterevansss
Summary: Maka Albarn is the perfect student. Any college would be lucky to have her. But there's just one thing: she needs to find a talent, fast. What happens when her school counselor asks Soul Eater Evans, whom Maka despises, to teach her? AU WIP SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Maka," Ms. Marie, the school consular said while flipping through her papers, "your grades are excellent."

I beamed proudly. I never got tired of adults praising my grades. Despite the fact that I was a junior, I was already trying to perfect my file so I wouldn't have to stress so much next year. I know for a fact that my grades in my senior year would be flawless, so there was nothing wrong with beginning to see which colleges would give me a scholarship.

"Any college would be lucky to have you," She continued. "But…"

I froze. _But?_ What could be wrong?! My grades are perfect. I'm at the top of my class and school district. What could possibly be wrong? 

"I'm not seeing any special talent here…" Ms. Marie frowned.

"What do you mean?" I laughed nervously. "I think intelligence qualifies as a talent."

"Oh, no, Maka don't get me wrong! You are the ideal student. But colleges want more than grades nowadays." Ms. Marie said, her brown eyes looking at me curiously for my reaction.

_It's okay, Maka. Stay calm._

"What exactly do I need to do in order to improve my student file, then?" I asked, nervously tugging down by long button down shirt.

Ms. Marie was quiet for a while, probably in thought. I _needed_ to go to a good college. I wanted to get a full scholarship, preferably in England, so I could get away from my father. But if I'm lacking something vital as Ms. Marie says I am, then how am I going to do that?

"I see you did track your freshman year. Why didn't you continue?" Ms. Marie asked curiously while rescanning my file.

I answered easily. "Well, I found my grades slipping so I didn't want to risk a low GPA for something as silly as running."

"_Your_ grades were slipping?" Ms. Marie asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes. I got a 98 in Geometry one term. It was horrible." I shuddered. That 98 was terrifying and it still haunts me to this day. What if I don't get accepted into any Ivy League schools because of that stupid grade?

Ms. Marie looked at me with an incredulous expression before saying, "Maka, a 98 will hardly harm your GPA."

"I couldn't risk it." I replied, still thinking about the grade.

"Well, sports are out." Ms. Marie sighed. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Um," I thought back, "my mama used to teach me piano when I was little. But that was ages ago. Though if I took some lessons, it would probably come back to me."

Ms. Marie looked excited. "Maka, you have free periods, right?"

"Yes." I replied. Why was she asking? Didn't she make my schedule?

"And you do know that our school has a piano in the music room?" She looked like she wanted to blurt out many things at once, but she was probably keeping it in for my sake.

"Yes, I am aware."

"Maka, do you know Soul E. Evans?" Ms. Marie asked. Soul E. Evans. Everyone knew who he was. With his snowy white hair and crimson eyes, it was hard not to know who he was. He also had a reputation of sleeping with random girls, which put him in my list of disgusting men, right under my papa.

"I know of him." I nodded.

"Did you know he's a piano prodigy?" Ms. Marie looked very excited now. "He can play pieces that pianists with even 20 years of experience can't master."

My eyes widened. I knew where she was going with this. "Ms. Marie, I don't think-"

"I'm going to ask him to give you lessons!" Ms. Marie finally squealed.

"Ms. Marie, no I don't like him! He-" But I was too late. She was already on the phone, pulling Soul out of his current class so he could come here. I was too mad to even speak. My only hope was that Soul would decline and I'd have to go to some music school. Why would he say yes if there were nothing for him to gain?

After two silent minutes, the door opened. Then a deep, smooth voice said, "You wanted to see me?"

I turned and sure enough, Soul was standing there, wearing that stupid omnipresent smirk. I rolled my eyes and turned back to face Ms. Marie.

"Soul, darling, how are you?!" Ms. Marie greeted happily. "Please, take a seat."

I could feel him looking at me as he plopped down on the chair next to mine. I refused to look at him. I didn't even want to acknowledge him.

Unfortunately, Marie wasn't going to let that happen. "Soul, this is Maka Albarn. I assume you know who she is?"

I guess Soul nodded because Ms. Marie laughed and said, "Good, so you do pay attention to some things."

Soul didn't reply. I could feel his gaze on me but I didn't meet it.

"I'm guessing you didn't ask me to come here so I could just get out of class, right? But thanks, though. Pre-Cal is hell." Soul commented.

I wanted to scream. He enjoys getting out of class? And to top it off, he just insulted one of my favorite subjects. There was no way I was going to be able to sit on a piano stool with this boy.

"No, Soul, I didn't take you out of class with that intention. I was going to ask you for a personal favor." Ms. Marie said with a charming laugh.

"Oh?" Soul asked. Even from here, I could smell his cologne. I was nauseated.

"Maka here," She gestured to me, "was wondering if you could give her piano lessons?"

I finally spoke up. "Hey! I never said that! You asked if I knew who he was and when I said yes you called him here."

I still didn't look at him, but I could practically _feel_ his stupid smirk.

"It's the same thing! So Soul, what do you think? Are you willing to help Maka out?" Ms. Marie asked earnestly.

"On one condition." Soul said, his tone suddenly serious.

"What is it?" Ms. Marie asked.

"Maka has to be my girlfriend."

"What?!" I screeched, whipping around to look at glare at him, my face hot. "If you think that I'm one of those girls who is going to fall on her knees obeying your every whim, then you're deluded, Soul Eater Evans!"

"Finally. I didn't think you knew I was in the room." Soul laughed. To me, it sounded like the type of laugh a Disney antagonist would have. "Besides, who would want to date you, tiny tits?"

"Ms. Marie, I refuse to even be in the same room as him! I don't want to be associated with scum like him!" I could feel my face burning as I glared fiercely at Soul, who hadn't even flinched at my words.

"Oh, Maka, he was only messing about. Apologize to her, Soul." Ms. Marie demanded.

"Maka Albarn, I'm sorry you're not cool enough to be associated with 'scum' like me. I'm also sorry you have small boobs." Soul smirked.

"Yeah? Well I'm sorry you're so simpleminded and have to sleep with countless of girls just to feel like you're worth anything!" I shouted at him. I thought he was going to make another remark about my flat chest, but I was surprised to see that he had paled.

Ms. Marie was watching all of this with a horrified expression. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Soul, you-"

"No. I'll do it. I'll teach Maka Albarn how to play the piano." He said to her, his voice suddenly monotonous. Then after writing something down on a piece of paper, he handed it to me and said, "Come to my house after school. I'll be waiting."

"Ugh! I can't believe this is happening to me." I groaned, leaning on my best friend, Kid.

Kid was pretty much the best friend you could ask for. At one point, I thought I had a crush on him, but I quickly shook that thought off. I know that he'll help me with anything I'm going through.

We were sitting in our usually corner in the library, after studying for a whole period. Kid was also pretty smart. His rank was number three, under Ox Ford and myself.

Kid focused his golden, feline-like eyes on me and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh, Maka, it's okay. You only have to put up with him for a few hours out of the week."

"But, Kid, he's so rude! And arrogant." I said, my voice sounding muffled because my face was pressed on his shoulder.

"I know Maka, but it is true that he's a very good piano player. Father has known their family for quiet a while and he speaks of their musical talent very highly."

I looked up and saw that Kid was looking at me with a sympathetic expression.

I sighed. "I guess I'll have to try my hardest to ignore his audacious and aggravating personality and just focus on his piano skills."

"So you're going to his house today after school?" Kid asked, releasing me from his arms.

"What choice do I have? Ugh, I hate him." Maka moaned.

"Oh, don't say that Maka."

"Why?" I asked, frowning at his tone.

"I bet one of you will end up falling for each other by the end of the year."

**A/N: Hello everyone! The idea for this fan fic just popped into my head and I typed it out as fast as I could. Please tell me what you thought through a review. I really enjoy reading them and they motivate me to write :D**

**Also, check out my other fan fic "99 Days Without You." It's a SoMa fic as well and it's really sad.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**-J **


	2. Chapter 2

_Of course the brat lives in a huge mansion. Why not?_ I thought to myself as I arrived at Soul's house. On the slip of paper he had given me in Ms. Marie's office was this address and his phone number. I don't know why on earth I'd need his number, but I refrained from ripping that part of the paper into tiny pieces.

I knocked on the door and it opened immediately. Soul was there, leaning against the doorway. He was in the clothes he was wearing at school; an orange shirt, a leather jacket with some jeans and a black headband holding back his impossibly volumized hair.

"I didn't think you'd show up." He commented as he gestured me to come in.

"Well, I did." I said curtly. I was going to add more but I didn't think I was allowed to be rude while I was in his home.

Why couldn't Liam Becks be a piano prodigy instead of Soul? He was nice, respectable and very attractive.

"Follow me." Soul said and walked toward a huge room. Inside, there was a beautiful black grand piano. I must've been gaping because Soul said, "Pretty cool, huh?"

This was probably the only time I was ever going to agree with him. "Mmhm."

"So," Soul said loudly before looking down to grin at me, "let's get started."

He sat down on the piano stool, leaving space for me. I sighed and sat down, trying to sit as far as I possibly could.

He turned to face me and focused his crimson eyes on me. "So. Play something for me."

"I think you don't exactly know how the concept of teaching works. _You're_ supposed to teach _me_." I said slowly.

"Well, I have to see what you know so I can know what to teach you first, dumbass." He rolled his eyes.

I gasped. How could he call me such a name? "I'm far from being a dumbass, Soul Eater Evans. And if I knew anything pertaining to the piano, do you really think I would have permitted Ms. Marie to enlist you as my teacher?"

"Whatever you say, Maka Albarn." Soul mimicked my tone. I wanted to scream. I seemed to want to do that a lot around him. "Why do you talk like a founding father? How about I play something? This one is dedicated to you."

"I don't need you to dedicate anything to me, you little-"

And then he started playing. The song began slow and peacefully, but gradually began to get more complex. How was he capable to produce sounds like this? The song began to get faster and faster, but expression was at ease. The whole time while he played, he was watching me.

I hoped my face wasn't flustered. If he hadn't said that he dedicated it to me, then I would be completely fine right now. But thanks to that stupid comment, I felt… special?

_Snap out of it, Maka. He's a womanizer, he's disgusting, and he's filth. He's almost as bad as your papa. _

And before he could finish playing, I whirled around and exited the room and the house. There was no way I was going to stay there with someone like him.

The music ceased. "Maka!"

I ran home without looking back once.

When I got home, I didn't bother calling out to my father that I was home. I hated being here. Papa is hardly ever home, but when he is he's drunk or with a random woman. Then, when he's drunk and alone, he gets angry. At me.

You can imagine what happens next. He shouts at me, calls me names and he's even hit me a handful of times. Then when he's sober, he apologizes and cries and begs me to love him.

That's why I need to get out of here. I want to go to college and never look back.

I was making my way up to my room when I heard my papa shout out, "Maaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaa."

I wanted to cry. Not this again.

Soul was in his bedroom, already ready to go to sleep. It was only 6:00 but in some part of the world it had to be midnight.

Just as he was going to fall asleep, someone barged into his room.

"Gah!" Soul shouted and covered his shirtless torso with a blanket.

His brother Wes was standing at the door, watching him with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I need to ask: Was Maka Albarn in our house earlier?" Wes asked. His tone gave away nothing, but the look in his eyes made it obvious he meant business.

"So what if she was?" Soul grumbled. Why was Wes reminding him of that? He felt like crap. He had wanted to make Maka uncomfortable and it worked a little too well. He thought she'd call him names and maybe even smack him but much to his surprise, she ended up leaving.

"Soul, I never comment on the way you treat women, nor do I judge you for it. But listen to me when I say this: keep your hands off of Maka Albarn." Wes commanded.

"Why? Do you like her?" Soul cooed sarcastically. Soul really didn't like his brother. Their parents always compared them to each other, which made it seem like they were always competing. Soul could play Prelude in C major by Bach at the age of six? Well Wes could play Violin Sonata No.4 "The Devil's Trill" by Guiseppe Tartini at the age of ten, which was much more complex. In the end, Soul's piano would never be as good as Wes's violin. At one point, Soul even stopped playing. But he missed, so he began to play again.

"That's none of your business!" Wes flushed. _This is interesting,_ Soul thought.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't stay away from her." Soul smirked at his brother, loving the fact that he had the upper hand for once.

"And why is that?"

"She asked me to give her piano lessons." Soul smirked again. "How do you even know her? She's a junior and you're a senior. Can't find yourself a girl your own age?"

"If you must know, we're partners in home economics, which is class with both juniors and seniors. And why would she need piano lessons?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Something about college, I don't know."

"Poor Maka!" Wes suddenly wailed. Soul looked at his brother with a clear _WTF_ expression. "She has to be around the likes of you just so she can get into a good college. Don't stress yourself, Soul! I'll give her violin lessons!"

"You idiot! She wants to play piano, not violin. She likes the piano and I'm going to teach her, so there!" Soul spat. Not only was Wes insulting him, but he was also trying to take his place.

"Whatever you say, Soul. But don't you dare mess with her feelings. When you do, I'll be there to pick up the pieces." Wes walked out of the room, giving Soul one last glare.

Soul groaned. Wes obviously liked Maka, and thought he could do a better job at teaching her than he could. _I'll show him,_ Soul thought.

The thought of Wes liking Maka was comical. How could anyone like her? The only thing she had going for her were her legs, and that was about it.

Soul was tired of his brother always taking everything from him: the praise, his parents' attention, their music teacher's spot as the favorite, everything. Wes was always pretty closed off but he had finally revealed a weakness. He liked Maka Albarn.

And Soul was going to make sure that Maka ended up falling for him, and not Wes.

**Welp! Here's chapter two :D I really hope people are enjoying this story. I'm having fun writing it and reviews would be very much appreciated **

**J xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for letting me stay over last night, Kid. It really means a lot." I whispered to Kid as he drove us to school.

When I got home yesterday, Papa was already drunk. He was stumbling everywhere and he was shouting for me to help him walk down the stairs. He truly is an idiot. He could at least get drunk downstairs where it is less likely that he'll snap his neck.

I called Kid and asked him if I could spend the night. Kid didn't find it strange at all, since I stayed with him a lot. His father knew about my father's problem, but he didn't know how abusive he was towards me. He just thought that I didn't want to be around him, so he always graciously accepted me into his home.

Kid parked the car and hopped off. He gestured for me to wait as he walked over to open my door.

When we walked towards the school, he finally spoke. "It's fine, Maka. You know you can spend the night whenever you want. I enjoy your company. I get pretty lonely, so I like it when you come over."

Kid smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Yo, Maka!" A voice shouted.

I let go of Kid and whirled around to find the person who called me. I thought it would be Ox or Hiro since they both talked to me in the mornings sometimes. But much to my surprise, it was Liam Becks, whom I have a tiny crush on.

I walked over to him, Kid by my side.

"Hey, Maka." He said with a dazzling grin.

I swallowed visibly. "Hello, Liam."

"Are you going to the football game tonight?" He asked. Never in my life had I attended a football game. I looked around nervously, and saw that many people were trying to watch us inconspicuously.

"Erm, I'm not sure. At what time is it?" I asked.

"At 6:00. Here," He said and dug around in his backpack before pulling out two pieces of paper. Tickets. "One for you and one for Kid."

"Thank you." Kid replied for both of us. Without another word, Kid pulling on my arm and guided us away from him.

"Uh, Kid? What-"

"Did you see his backpack? How disgusting! It was unorganized and all his binders and folders were different sizes! Disgusting piece of scum…" Kid moaned before sinking on to a nearby bench.

I wanted to roll my eyes. Kid always had fits like these, but at least they aren't as bad as they used to be.

"It's okay, Kid. Everything can't be as perfect as you want it to be." I tried to comfort him.

"How can you like him, Maka? He has absolutely no sense of balance!" He cried.

I turned beet red. "Hey! I don't like him. Don't make assumptions, Kid!"

Suddenly, Kid looked up from his reverie and gave me a knowing smile. "Whatever you say, Maka."

I groaned. "Shut up. We're going to be late."

Kid walked me to home economics before walking to his History class. I walked into the classroom and sat down in the station that I share with Wes Evans. I still can't understand how someone was gentlemanly and smart as him could be related to Soul.

Soul.

Just at the thought of him, my blood began to boil.

"Hello, Maka." Wes greeted. He looked so much like Soul it threw me off. He must've noticed my expression because he said, "Is there something wrong?"

"No! Not at all. Good morning, Wes." I smiled nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's just that I barely noticed how much you and Soul look alike." I explained, feeling the need to tell him the truth.

Wes sighed. "Yes, unfortunately we look a like. By the way, he told me that he's giving you piano lessons."

I didn't know how to reply. Wes was Soul's brother, so it's not as though I can tell him how despicable I find Soul.

"Oh, yes. He agreed to help me out." I said with a faux smile.

"How nice of him. Listen, if he gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to tell me, okay? I know how Soul is with girls." Wes said quickly, as though it had been on his mind for a long time.

"Don't worry, Wes. I won't fall for his tricks." I assured him. I wanted to laugh. Wes thought I could fall for someone like Soul? Before he could reply, our teacher walked in.

"Alright class, so today we're going to be making…"

-LINE BREAK-

"So _are_ we going to go to the football game? I don't really want to go but I'll go if you go." Kid said as he arranged his food symmetrically.

"I want to go since he personally invited us. He even paid for our tickets. But the thing is, I have piano lessons with Soul." I sighed.

"Why don't you ask Soul if he can teach you something right now? I have to go take a test anyway." Kid suggested while gathering his belongings.

"Good idea. Good luck on your test, Kid." I chirped as I walked over to Soul's table. Halfway there, I felt a bit intimidated. What if he was mean to me in front of his friends?

"Hey, Soul?" I asked timidly as I tapped on his shoulder.

He turned around, surprised. "What's up, Maka?"

He regarded me curiously, and his crimson eyes looked me up and down. Today he was wearing a sweatband, a yellow jacket and burgundy pants.

"Ha ha ha! Why is Maka Albarn talking to an idiot like you for, Soul?" A boy with blue hair shouted. A girl with black hair and pretty blue eyes tried to calm him down with no avail.

"Can you shut the fuck up, Black Star?" Soul grumbled. "You're dumber than I am."

I cringed at his dirty language. "Um, I was wondering if we could practice right now instead of after school?"

He looked like if he was about to agree but his expression suddenly turned suspicious. He narrowed his crimson eyes before saying, "Why?"

I didn't want to explain myself to him and I was going to say something snappy but I didn't want to embarrass him in front of his friends. "A friend invited me to the football game."

"What friend? Kid?" Soul smirked, obviously jeering at my best friend.

"No, Liam Becks." I rolled my eyes. I didn't even want to tell him because it wasn't any of his business.

Soul's expression darkened. "No, let's practice after school. I can't right now."

"What? Why! You're not even doing anything!" I snapped at him.

"I just can't."

"Fine, then let's just skip today's session." I decided another day without learning anything wouldn't hurt.

Much to my surprise, Soul looked irritated. "Oh, so you're willing to go to a mediocre college just for Liam?"

"No one said that, you idiot!" I hissed at him.

"Well, I'm just reading between the lines. But go ahead. I'm not losing anything." Soul shrugged, and leaned his back on the table. He looked really smug and I wanted to smack him.

"Ugh, fine! I won't go to the football game. But don't mess around today. I actually want to learn something." I spat at him.

Soul smiled. "Alright. I'll be waiting. Don't be late."

-LINE BREAK-

_That was a close one, _Soul thought to himself. He couldn't stop replaying the scene from lunch in his head as he closed his locker and made his way out of the school.

How was he going to get Maka to fall for him if she wanted to go watch Liam Becks, who had his way with almost as many girls as he did, play football?

Soul smirked at the though of his reverse psychology working on someone as smart as Maka. He walked to his car and hopped in. He drove home, wondering why he was looking forward to seeing the irritable girl in the pigtails.

-LINE BREAK-

"Okay, now try that again." Soul said gently.

We were sitting on the piano bench, practicing the scales. Much to my surprise, Soul was actually doing a good job of teaching me. He was patient and demonstrated things twice if he had to.

"Like this?" I asked before letting my fingers glide over the keys he taught me how to play.

"Perfect." Soul grinned. "Now let's try G."

We spent thirty minutes going over the other scales and I began to wonder exactly what type of person Soul Eater Evans was. My first impression of him made me sure that I hated him with all my being, but the way he was acting now made me wonder if I judged him too rashly.

I know for a fact that he in fact is a womanizer. Every single girl I sit in front of is always giggling over to her friends how her evening with Soul went.

What did all those girls see in him? They knew that they were going to end up brokenhearted yet they still went along with his game. How could they knowingly set themselves up for something like that?

I glanced up at Soul, who was now explaining beats and measures. His long, pale eyelashes cast shadows down his cheeks due to the poorly lit room. His mouth was curved up into a tiny half smile as he played something. His crimson eyes suddenly focused on me and I flushed, knowing that he caught me staring at him.

"Why were you staring at me?" Soul smirked, twisting his body so he was facing me.

"What?" I tried to feign innocence but he saw right through me.

"Just now, you were staring at me. Could it be that you're _already_ falling for me?" He grinned cockily.

My face heated up again, but this time due to anger. "Falling for someone like you is the last thing I'd do!"

I thought that would wipe the smirk off his face but I was mistaken.

"Sure. You'll be in my bed by the end of the week." He said dismissively.

I gasped and stood up from the bench we were sharing. Just when I thought he wasn't as bad as I had made him out to be, he had to go and prove me wrong. "You disgusting pervert! I'd rather die than to be with you! I'm not like the promiscuous girls you associate with so stop making remarks like that!"

Without looking at him, I grabbed my bag and left the stupid music room angrily for the second time that week.

Before I could storm out of the house, a hand grabbed mine.

"Let go of me Soul!" I shouted before turning around.

"Wow, hey, are you alright Maka?" Wes said gently. He was still holding on to my hand and didn't let go when tugged away.

"Yes, I'm fine Wes. I was just leaving." I said curtly. I know it wasn't his fault, but I couldn't look at him right now. He just looked too much like Soul.

"I'll give you a ride." He offered. I was about to decline but Soul suddenly burst out of the music room.

"Maka, wait!" He shouted. He began walking towards me but I had to get away from him.

"A ride sound good right now." I decided. Wes smiled at me and he led me outside to his car.

I didn't miss the look he gave Soul before we left, though.

**A/N: wowie this chapter is so badly written im crying but anyway tell me what you think and if cocky soul makes you as giddy as he makes me :DDD**

**Someone said that Maka was too dramatic? Well I hope so! That's what im trying to do hah :D**

**I only have one week left of school and im super duper happy! **

**Please review! **

**J xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Maka, have you chosen a book yet?" Kid asked while holding up his own.

I looked over at him helplessly. "I've chosen like eight."

In my arms I held many books, all of them young adult fiction. Though I love school related books and such, I had to keep up with the modern books too.

This always ends up happening to me. Papa gives me money to buy myself some clothes and I end up spending it on books instead.

Kid had agreed to take me to the bookstore in the mall since he wanted to buy a book too. I hated that the only bookstore in town was in the mall where many people from school hang out, but that didn't stop me from coming and wiping out the YA section.

"How much money did your father give you?" Kid asked, already trying to dissuade me from buying all eight of the books.

"He gave me $100. And each book is about $10 so that would leave me with a bit less than $20 since there are taxes on these." I replied while trying to gesture to the books in my hands.

"Maka, don't you think your father is going to notice that you come home with bags of books rather than bags of clothes?"

"I've got all the clothes I need." I insisted while walking toward the cash register. I set the books down on the counter and ignored the incredulous look the employee gave me.

"Hey, is that-" Kid began while looking past my shoulder but was interrupted by the cashier.

"That'll be $106, ma'am."

"Uh…" I mumbled while taking out the crumbled up hundred-dollar bill.

"I thought all these books were $10?" Kid asked the man.

"A couple of them were $12." The man shrugged. Kid looked like he wanted to argue but I stopped him.

"It's fine, Kid. I'll just get this one tomorrow." I shrugged while pointing to the last Mortal Instruments book.

"I'll pay for it." He insisted while putting his book down.

"No!" I hissed at him. I glared at him until he finally grabbed his book again.

"Then you mumble about how chivalry is dead." Kid muttered.

I ignored him and told the cashier to remove the book, and I ended up paying only $94.

After Kid paid for his book, we exited the store and sat on a bench right outside it. Without another word, we both picked up a book and began to read. This was sort of a tradition since it went without saying and we do it often.

Not even five minutes later, we were interrupted.

"Maka?" Soul said.

I glanced up and he was holding out the book I had left behind. He looked very boyish in his blue t-shirt and sweats. His ivory hair was being held back by a thin headband.

"Yes?" I replied testily. I hadn't talked to Soul in about two weeks and his being here was a bit surprising.

"You, uh, forgot this in there." He muttered, still holding out the book.

I shook my head. "No I didn't. I didn't buy it."

"I, uh…here just take it." Soul said while scratching his neck.

"No offense, but I don't want anything from you." I snapped, putting aside the slight politeness I was offering him.

Soul looked a bit agitated, but I kept my expression stern.

Instead of saying something sarcastic or rude like I assumed he would, he turned to Kid and said, "Would you mind if I talked to Maka in private?"

I didn't even bother being subtle. I shook my head violently and said, "_Yes,_ he does mind."

Kid looked at the book in Soul's hand then at me and back to Soul. "I think I forgot something in the store…" He mumbled before standing up from the bench and scattering into the store.

Soul plopped down in Kid's spot not even two seconds later and chuckled. "Man, why is he always dressed like he's going to a funeral?"

"If you're only going to insult my best friend, then-"

"Whoa, sorry. I was only trying to break the ice." Soul laughed. Then he placed the book on my lap.

I looked down at the book then back up at Soul. He remained silent.

"What is this?" I finally asked. We both knew I was referring to why he had given me the book.

"So this is me, apologizing." He said after a long pause. He looked up suddenly and his gaze pierced into my eyes. I normally would've refused to make eye contact with him, but his eyes were so captivating that I found myself staring right back at him.

"Oh?" Was all I said.

"I shouldn't have said what I said… About you being in my bed by the end of the week. That was very, uh, rude." He scratched his neck and looked away from me. My face burned at the mention of his vulgar remark.

"Yeah, it was." I agreed, looking down at my hands, which were covered in gloves.

"And I'm sorry about that. Would you let me continue giving you lessons? I kinda enjoyed it." Soul asked, his voice smooth.

"I-" I wanted to decline and tell him to get lost. But thing is, I also kind of enjoyed the lessons too, when he was actually teaching. And I needed them for college.

"Okay. But you _actually_ have to teach me. Ms. Marie says I'll have to play at the end of the year recital."

"Okay." Soul said with a tiny smile.

-LINEBREAK-

Soul told himself over and over again that the only reason he apologized to Maka was so he could get under Wes's skin.

He told himself that he did it so he could have something his brother couldn't, so Wes could know what it's like to have something so within reach but snatched away by your brother.

Wes had openly told Soul that he had feelings for Maka, thinking that the lessons were through for good.

Was it cruel that he was going to get Maka to fall for him solely for his retaliation? And was it odd that he was looking forward to seeing her more and more as the clock ticked on?

He wouldn't see her until Monday and today was Saturday.

For once in his life, Soul hated the weekend.

**This was long overdue and im sorry if you were waiting for me to update, though I doubt anyone was. It's shorter than usual but I had writers block and im not satisfied at all with the way this chapter turned out.**

**Updates might be more irregular since I got a job and that shortens my writing time ): **

**Tell me what you think and if you think soul is evil lol**

**J xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you _doing?"_ Maka asked horrified.

Soul fought the urge to roll his eyes. She was acting as though he was sacrificing cats to Satan. "Uh, sitting?"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Obviously. But why here?"

Soul had taken a chance today and sat in the booth that Maka and her friend Kid usually shared. The two were conversing avidly (probably pre-cal or something lamer) when Soul plopped down next to Maka with his lunch tray.

"Because," Soul said while unwrapping his sandwich, "we're friends. And friends have lunch together."

"Who said we were friends?" Maka asked while eyeing Soul distastefully.

After his apology, Maka came over for lessons but that was about it. She was strictly there to learn the piano, she told him. In other words, Soul and Maka only had a teacher-student relationship.

"Me." Soul replied with a lazy grin and a sideways glance at her. He tried not to smirk when she flushed, but due to her irritated expression, he must've failed.

"I don't know if you're aware, but both people have to be in agreement to be friends. It's not just up to you."

Throughout all of this, Kid was watching them both with an amused expression.

"Hey, Kid." Soul said suddenly. He felt like Maka wouldn't completely open up to him if Kid was there gawking at them, so he tried to think of a way to get rid of him.

"Yes?"

"You see those to girls over there?" Soul nodded his head toward the direction of the two Thompson sisters. They were friends' of Soul, but they didn't sit at his regular table with Black Star and Tsubaki for some reason.

Kid nodded.

"I overheard them talking about your drawing in art. They were wondering how you got it so, uh, symmetrical." Soul lied. Even _he_ knew about Kid's bizarre obsession with symmetry.

"They were?" Kid asked excitedly. "Then I must go explain it to them. I can't let them go on living their lives while being uneducated about something as vital as symmetry. See you later, Maka." He hastily grabbed all this things and practically flew towards the sisters.

Maka glared at him. "You lied to him, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Soul shrugged without missing a beat.

Maka muttered something under her breath and though Soul didn't hear it, he knew it was probably something unflattering about him.

They were both silent for a while, but it wasn't awkward silence. He could tell that Maka was thinking hard about something and he wanted to know what was causing her to furrow her eyebrows and pout her lips.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Maka's head snapped up at him. "None of your business."

"You're no fun. I know. Let's play 20 questions or whatever the hell is called." Soul said brightly.

"Huh?" Maka asked bewilderedly.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Why should I tell y-"

"Just answer the question!"

"Red." Maka said hardly audible.

"Favorite type of music?" Soul asked curiously.

Maka looked like she'd rather be swallowing thorns. "Folk music."

Soul wanted to laugh. Seriously, _folk music?_ He was expecting her to say Pop or something. She was just full of surprises.

"Favorite film?"

"I don't really watch movies. Unless you count documentaries." Maka shrugged.

Soul gasped. "You don't watch movies? Do you know who Captain America is?"

When it came to Marvel, Soul was a total dork. Not many people knew that side of him, but for some reason he didn't mind telling Maka.

"Uh, is he the one that turns into the big green guy?" Maka asked, her emerald eyes wide.

"Okay. That's it we're going to shorten our lesson today and we're watching Captain America." Soul declared.

He expected her to argue but much to his surprise, she smiled. "Alright."

He kept on asking her questions until the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Soul let out a disappointed sigh.

Maka grabbed her things and walked toward the exit. But before she was completely gone, she turned and said, "Bye, Soul. See you later."

Soul smiled involuntarily as he walked to his next class, wanting school to end already.

-LINEBREAK-

"Hey Soul." A voice purred in his ear.

Soul flinched and looked up to see Blair, a senior that he fooled around with a couple of times.

"Uh," Soul cleared his throat, trying to regain his cool persona, "hello Blair."

Blair giggled and sat on top of his desk. "So, my parents aren't going to be home tonight…"

Soul's eyes widened. He knew where she was going with this. Normally, he would've jumped at the chance, but he kept on picturing Maka's face. _What the hell?_

"Sorry. I'm busy. Doing something important tonight." Soul brushed her off.

Blair looked offended. "What's so important?"

He had to come up with something good. He once skipped his grandmother's birthday dinner just to go over to Blair's once.

What _was_ so important? Surely it couldn't be Maka. Soul didn't _really_ like her. He was only pretending to get under Wes's skin. But suddenly spending the night watching movies with Maka seemed so much better than spending the evening with Blair.

"Don't worry about it." Soul said, his voice holding a tone of finality to it.

Blair looked like she wanted to press for more information, but fortunately their art teacher came in and called the class to order.

-LINEBREAK-

MAKA POV

"I still don't understand." I muttered to Soul while trying to mimic what he just played.

"It's easier if you bring your thumb under, rather than repositioning your whole hand." Soul explained and demonstrated again.

"Oh. That makes sense." I nodded and copied what he did.

"Nice job." He complimented. I smiled and played it again.

He suddenly looked up. "You know how I was asking you all those questions in lunch?"

I nodded while getting up to put away my sheet music, sensing the lesson was over.

He went on. "I was trying to get to know you better."

I arched an eyebrow and leaned against the piano. "And when am I going to get to know _you_ better?"

"That's the thing," Soul smirked. "I'm not very good with words."

"How are we going to be friends if I don't know anything about you?" I asked, wondering how he'd reply.

He looked down at the keys and looked back up at me. "This is the type of person I am."

And he began to play.

At first it was light and peaceful. Soul's fingers moved across the keys with ease but about after a minute and a half, the song suddenly got dark. It radiated such… _pain._ He kept on playing and at the high point of the song, he looked up to at me and grinned. The song continued, and it suddenly got light and peaceful again, as though it was like that the whole time.

When the song finished, Soul looked up and me and gave me a tiny smile. "Okay, so are we still up for Captain America?"

**Wooooo I'm not totally disgusted with the way this chapter turned out! Justanotherdreamgirl: you're right the book Maka couldn't buy was COHF :D Though in reality, the book costs like $20, not $12. I love TMI too! Also, thank you so much for your reviews :DD**

**If anyone is wondering, the song Soul played was **_Chopin's Raindrop Prelude Op.28 No.15__, _**one of my favorite pieces. Also, I made Soul a Captain America nerd like me muahahaha. **

**Did anyone go see tfios? I read the book back in 2012 for the first time and ive read it 11 times since then. I'm still not okay with the ending, even though I'm a fan of sad endings.**

**Please tell me what you guys thought (about the chapter or tfios if you want ahah), I love reading reviews.**

**P.s. sorry for any typos. I really don't like reading what I write, it makes me wanna erase it then throw my laptop out the window.**

**J xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up, Soul!" Wes's voice echoed from his bedroom and into Soul's. Soul let out a loud groan, wishing not for the first time that his brother had a mute button. Quite reluctantly, Soul climbed out of bed and changed.

Soul's car had broken down yesterday, the engine refusing to run. He had to get it towed, and he was rendered carless. Which meant Soul had to ride with Wes, since he knew there was no way in hell Black Star would give up a few minutes of sleep to pick him up.

And Wes was incredibly smug when Soul asked him for a ride. It almost made him want to walk to school, but how uncool would that be?

"Soul!" Wes screeched again, and a few seconds later he stormed into Soul's room. Wes had a wild look in his eyes. He was shouldering his backpack and looked breathless.

Soul rolled his eyes. "I'm ready. Calm down." 

"I can't be late to first period. I don't want Maka to do all the work herself." Wes said pompously and turned on his heel.

Soul smirked, but didn't reply. He grabbed his books and followed Wes, who was scrambling downstairs. _What an idiot, _Soul thought. _Like Maka would ever like him._

Maka, who didn't wear an expression of disgust anymore when Soul called her his friend, thought Wes was nice, but that was about it. Every time Soul brought up Wes, Maka would just reply with 'He's my home economics partner' or 'Your brother is really nice.' When Soul asked her if she liked him _that_ way she scoffed and said, "No. He looks too much like you.'

That really wasn't a compliment to Soul, but as long as she didn't like Wes, it was fine by him.

Soul could tell that Wes was irritated by the fact that Soul and Maka were becoming friends. Sometimes Wes would watch their lessons, and Soul would deliberately touch Maka's hands and sat closer to her than necessary. But if Maka noticed, it didn't faze her.

They were now on their way to school and Soul was glad he wore a sweatshirt today. The weather was getting colder, which meant, much to Soul's disappointment, that Maka wouldn't be wearing a skirt to school anytime soon.

Sure enough, as Soul and Wes walked towards the school once they parked in the student parking lot, Soul spotted Maka and she was wearing a long sleeved top and jeans. She looked surprisingly casual.

"See you later, Wes. I've got to go meet my… _friend_." Soul said to his brother and jogged over to Maka, who was now in deep conversation with Kid. He caught pieces of their conversation.

"… I _can't _go home today. I can't face him." Maka sounded like she wanted to cry. Soul stood back trying to remain unseen.

"You know you're always welcomed at my house, Maka. Though you'd have to sleep with me again, since Father is renovating the guest rooms." Kid replied while rubbing Maka's back.

_Sleep with him? Again? Like hell she will!_

Soul chose that moment to walk over to the pair. "Hey Maka, Kid, You all right?"

Maka sniffled and looked up at Soul. Her eyes were rimmed with red and they were puffy, as though she had been crying. "Hey, Soul. I'm fine."

Soul was going to respond sarcastically, but Kid shook his head quickly, in a don't-push-it way.

"Er… Do you want me to walk you to class?" Soul asked her gently, knowing he wasn't going to comment on their sleeping arrangement. Maka looked at Kid and back at Soul.

"Oh… Kid usually-"

"It's fine, Maka. I needed to speak with someone, anyway." Kid reassured her before giving her a quick hug and scurrying off.

Maka stood next to Soul awkwardly. He took her book bag from her and heaved it on his shoulder. "Geez, woman, what do you carry in here? Rocks?"

That earned a small laugh from Maka, but it sounded feeble. "Some of us actually carry books."

That's when he knew something was definitely wrong. She usually made comments like that in a fierce, sneering way. But today, she said it as if she were monotonously reading from a script.

They walked for a few more seconds and Soul plopped down on an empty bench. "All right. What's eating you?"

Maka looked extremely reluctant to speak, but said, "I-I've just been having a rotten day, is all."

"Maka, it's barely 8:30." Soul said, quirking an eyebrow.

She sighed. "I know. But things aren't so well with my dad, I forgot to take my meds, and to top it all off, I forgot to bring a sweater."

"You, _forgetting?_ Surely this is a sign of the apocalypse." Soul teased. What he did next was completely unplanned. He took off his sweatshirt, and tossed it to Maka. He was left in a thin long-sleeve, but he didn't mind. As long as she was warm, he was okay.

Maka eyed the sweatshirt reluctantly. "Soul, you don't have to-"

"No, I don't. But I want to." Soul earnestly said. He expected further argument, but to his surprise, Maka slid on the sweatshirt. He was glad he could make her day at least a little bit less rotten.

"Comfy." Was all she said.

"Looks good on you." Soul grinned. It fit her baggily, but something about Maka wearing his basketball sweatshirt (it said 'Evans' on the back) made him extremely giddy.

Maka's face burned red. "Uh, we should get to class."

"Right." Soul smirked. He navigated her through the crowded hallways. When they were outside her home economics class, Soul peered in.

"What the hell do you even _do _in this class? Make brownies?" Soul asked. He could see Wes glaring at him from a workstation.

"Something like that." Maka laughed. She gazed up at him. Her emerald eyes, normally so guarded and fierce, now regarded him with a soft, almost tender expression.

"Uhm, thank you for walking me to class. And lending me your comfortable sweater." She mumbled. She grabbed her book bag from his hands and slung it over her own shoulder before turning on her heel and toward her workstation.

**This is so long overdue and it barely met the 1,000 word criteria. My wifi had been down and I'm currently writing this in my car, since I'm on a road trip. **

**I'm finding it easier and more enjoyable to write in Soul's POV but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will include a Maka POV. **

**Thank you all for being patient and reading my measly story. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**J xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_Could this day get any weirder?_

All day I have been on the receiving end of copious bemused looks. As I walked down the hallways to my next class, several girls gave me disbelieving, scorching glares and I couldn't fathom why.

Even Wes had been extremely tart with me today, though he sputtered out a feeble apology when class ended. I didn't hold it against him, as I was having a pretty rotten day myself.

It all started yesterday when I got home. Mundanely, my house was empty. I didn't mind, as I enjoy being home alone. But even as I had sat down in the living room, eating an apple, I felt a sense of dread, like the calm before a storm. I didn't know why, but I was expecting something dreadful.

At the time, I shook it off and decided it would be best just to go upstairs, complete my homework, and sleep. When I finished the tedious work, I easily fell asleep against the plush, welcoming mattress.

It felt as though I had only closed my eyes for about five minutes when I heard a crash downstairs. My heart leapt into my throat as I sat up and blindly grabbed my cellphone from my nightstand. The small screen illuminated my room, proclaiming that it was 3:32 A.M.

Kid had once told me a story about how 3:33 was an evil time, but we had both laughed it off. Now, no matter how ridiculous it was, I wasn't sure if it was a joke because what happened next certainly qualified as evil.

I grabbed a lacrosse stick from my closet and tread downstairs, hoping that it was not an intruder and just my papa. It was the latter, but I didn't feel relieved. On the contrary, I would've felt more comfortable dealing with an intruder.

"Papa?" He was obviously drunk. Even while I stood at the foot of the stairs and he stood in front of the door, the scent of alcohol and cigarettes was prominent.

He looked up abruptly at the sound of my voice, though it seemed as though he had only registered the sound, and not what I had actually said. I was proved correct when my father slurred, "Kami?"

He sounded so desperate and broken, but I knew this wouldn't end with us having a heart to heart about my mother. This was a scene that has played out repetitively.

In a monotonous voice, I mumbled, "It's Maka."

Almost immediately, the expected reaction took place.

"Maka." My father spat. A malicious glint in his eye told me what he was going to say next. "Your mother didn't want you. You were a mistake."

"And I'm okay with that." I lied, not knowing how else to reply.

"Are you?" He laughed hollowly. "Pathetic."

Instead of replying to that, I said, "Do you need help getting upstairs, Papa?"

"I don't need your help." He snapped. He wobbled slightly and held on to the door.

Not wanting to stick around for the inevitable, I shrugged and turned to take the stairs. "Okay. Goodnight."

But I knew he wouldn't let me go that easily. "Don't you _dare_ turn your back on me like that!"

Then, with the grace of a sober man, he strode purposely across the room and _smack!_

My cheek stung.

_Smack!_

Watery eyes.

_Smack!_

Bruised cheekbone.

The lacrosse stick clattered to the floor and I snapped.

Before he could touch me again, I grabbed his wrist and wrenched his arm back. "NO! NO! You will _not_ hurt me like that again."

And knowing what I was about to do was completely wrong and probably illegal, I formed my hand into a fist and hit my father square in the face. He staggered back and before he could recover, I lifted my arm and sung my elbow. He crumbled down and did not make a move to stand up.

And it scared me. It scared me how much I enjoyed hitting him. It scared me that I wanted to do it over and over again, just for the heck of it. I was scared of the power I suddenly had.

Without another look, I ran upstairs, still crying. I hastily packed my books and random articles of clothing into a spare backpack along with my toiletries. I grabbed my book bag and heaved the two packs over my shoulder.

I had called Kid and he picked me up a few minutes later.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly. The car's engine purred quietly.

"No. I just want to sleep."

"_Hello! Earth to Maka!"_

I snapped out of my reverie and look up hastily. Kid was staring at me with concern, Liz and Patty by his side.

I was a bit surprised when the Thompson sisters began to sit with us at lunch. I was even more surprised to find out how nice they were. Despite their tough exteriors, they were astonishingly good at being gentle.

"Oops. Sorry. Lost in thought." I sighed. My lunch sat in front of me untouched. Soul, who was usually here by now, was nowhere to be seen.

Kid slid into the booth and Liz and Patty followed in suit. All three of them gave me odd looks, like the rest of the school.

Before I could interrogate them, Liz said, "So… Where's Soul?"

"How should I know?" I shrugged. Again, the sisters stared at me oddly and exchanged perplexed looks with Kid.

Sensing there must be something _extremely _wrong I spoke up. "What's going on? Why is everyone staring at me like I'm-"

Patty giggled. "Don't hide it from us, Maka."

"Hide _what?_" I said, exasperated.

Liz leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. "Are you or are you not dating Soul Eater Evans?"

Several emotions coursed through me: disbelief, anger, the intense need to laugh, and something odd I couldn't place.

I settled for laughing. "_Me _date _Soul? _Never in a million years!"

"I _told_ you she wasn't dating him! I would be able to tell _and_ she would tell me and ask for my insight. Plus, she wouldn't date someone as asymmetrical and unaesthetic as Soul!" Kid cried.

"Oh, c'mon, Soul's not unaesthetic." Liz laughed.

"Yeah, he's grown taller since freshman year." Patty added.

"And he had nice hair."

"Oooh, and his eyes make him kind of hot."

"And those _hands-"_

"It seems to me," I said dryly, "that _you_ two would be better off dating Soul."

Liz snorted. "I would never date Evans."

Patty nodded in agreement and made a _yuck_ face.

"A table of girls who wouldn't date Soul. I didn't know such a thing existed." Kid laughed.

"Oh, come on Kid, some of us have standards." Liz said and I nodded.

"Why did you think I was dating Soul?" I asked curiously.

"Because you're wearing his sweatshirt." Patty provided.

"How could you tell it was his? It could be anyone's sweatshirt." I pointed out.

"Albarn," Liz sighed, "you've really got to be more observant."

"What do you…"

Before they could reply, I pulled off the sweatshirt and let out a gasp. On back of the cursed comfy sweater, '**Evans**' was printed in bold letters. "Oh no!"

Liz nodded. "Don't get me wrong, you look cute in it."

"What are people saying?" I put my head down and hastily placed the sweater threw the sweater where Soul usually sits.

"Oh, you know…" Liz began.

"Some people are saying that you two got together in that broom closet on the second floor." Patty said. I jerked up, nearly snapping my neck.

"_What?"_

"Really? Is that what you heard? _I _heard that Maka was tutoring Soul and he pulled the moves on her." Liz frowned. "But yours is better, Patty. Scandalous."

"_What?"_

"Some girl in my history class was saying that Soul rescued her from an alie-"

"_Guys!"_

Finally, my friends turned and acknowledged that I was having a mental breakdown.

"H-how could… why is this…"

"We can clear it up for you!" Patty promised, reaching across the table and taking my hand.

"Don't worry Maka. Any _sensible _person would know that you wouldn't date Soul." Kid assured me.

"But Maka, be honest…" Liz began slyly. "You don't completely _hate_ the idea, do you?" 

The first thing that occurred to me was to say, "Of course I hate the idea!" But as I thought about it more, I wouldn't hate… I mean, I wouldn't _mind_… He _is _kind of good looking, and an amazing pianist… "I guess I don't. He is a bit…"

But then, Liz swore. "Speak of the devil… and a slag."

Soul strode into the cafeteria with a smirk on his face. A strange feeling took over me. I wanted him to come over here and sit insufferably close to me and hold my hand and…

And Blair, a notorious senior, was walking next to him. Blair had always been reasonably nice to me, but it didn't help the tarnished opinion I had of her. Blair slept with random guys, broke couples up and was proud of it. And now she was walking next to Soul with a smug expression.

"What do I do?" I squeaked. I didn't know how to deal with this type of thing. Just when I thought… Never mind.

"Why is he with that _whore?"_ Liz spat before giving me a sympathetic expression. Perhaps my little epiphany wasn't as subtle as I thought.

"And more importantly, why is he coming over here?" Patty hissed. I realized she was right. The two of them walked over here, Blair occasionally giggling.

I suddenly felt sick. I knew _why_ they were together. They probably just finished making out in an empty classroom or something. My chest closed up and I shut my eyes tightly before opening them again.

"I need to get out of here." I grabbed my things and stood up hurriedly, my three friends behind me.

"Yo, Maka!" Soul called. I stood frozen in the middle of the cafeteria, like a deer in headlights.

He caught up to where I was standing and I could smell girly perfume on him. I made sure my expression was stony before saying, "I can't go to lessons today. Or for the rest of the week."

"But…" For a second, he looked forlorn but then his expression hardened. "I know what this is about."

"Really? Do enlighten me." I replied sarcastically.

"It's about those stupid rumors, isn't it? And the fact that you like Kid so-"

"Excuse me?" I cried.

But Soul was on a roll now. "That's right. I know you like him. And now you're blowing me off to be with him. To _sleep_ with hi-"

_Smack!_

"Don't you dare," I said quietly, "don't you dare make me sound like some slag. I'm not _you._"

I walked away leaving him rubbing his cheek.

**On that lovely note**

**I feel quite rotten writing this. I also find myself writing in third person when im supposed to be writing in first. Anyway, I ended up posting two chapters in a row since I haven't updated in like a month. Its rather difficult writing this story, but it's only going to get a bit more dramatic, now that maka realized she kinda likes soul. Tell me what you think :D**

**J xx**


End file.
